Amor verdadero
by Tximeletta
Summary: Yumi solo era una niña de 16 años cuando se escapó de casa, tras eso, deberá ganarse la vida como pueda. En su viaje sin rumbo se encontrará con miles de obstáculos que le dificultarán su camino a la felicidad. Serán muchas las personas que se cruzarán con ella pero pocas las que conseguirán dejar huella. El destino está escrito.
1. La huída

**Espero que disfrutéis con este nuevo fic, el personaje principal, será Yumi, pero también aparecerán Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, Jeremy… No tiene nada que ver con la academia, ya que está situado en una época un poco antigua y al principio los personajes no se conocen de nada.**

Capítulo 1- La huída

_Yumi´s P.O.V_

Todavía recuerdo la noche en la que mis padrastros me recogieron de una calle abandonada, cuando apenas tenía 8 años, al principio pensé que ellos me darían un buen hogar y una familia que me quisiera, pero desde entonces no hicieron nada mas que tratarme como a una asquerosa y sucia rata, todos los trabajos de la casa los tenía que hacer yo.

Mi madrastra Akiko era la que me obligaba a trabajar para ellos, mientras que ella se pasaba el día tumbada en el sillón.

Mi padrastro Takeo no era muy diferente a ella, solo que hasta que me pusieron una cerradura en la puerta de "mi cuarto" (Yumi dormía en el camarote) me pegaba cada vez que venía ebrio.

Y por último, mi hermanastro Hiroki, el cual a pesar de ser más pequeño que yo, no se cortaba ni un pelo. A veces me robaba cosas o incluso disimuladamente intentaba tocarme el culo. ¿Aunque que puede hacer una sirvienta como yo ante una situación así?

¡Ni siquiera llegué a conocer a mis padres!

Pero eso ahora no importa, lo primero es lo primero, debo largarme de aquí cuanto antes.

_Fin Yumi´s P.O.V._

Una chica de unos 16 años de edad se recogía en un moño su larga melena de color azabache, su piel pálida se podía distinguir entre la oscuridad que se mecía por toda la "habitación". Su figura bastante delgada, por falta de alimento, se movía de un lado a otro sigilosamente, al parecer metía una especie de trapos en un viejo saco.

Todos parecían estar dormidos y una vez estando preparada abrió la puerta y bajó las escaleras, solo le faltaba bajar unos pocos escalones más para salir por la mugrienta puerta y ser libre. Pero un paso en falso hizo que la madera crujiera y en cuestión de unos segundos alguien apareciera detrás suyo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- esa pregunta la sobresaltó, pero ella no respondió, prefirió quedarse callada.

A Hiroki solo se le pasaban dos ideas por la cabeza, la primera era que tenía la ligera sensación de que ella quería escaparse, si eso pasaba ¿Quién limpiaría la ropa, prepararía la comida y recogería la casa? Seguramente le obligarían a él a hacer todas esas tareas, y no podía permitir eso, así que la cogió de las muñecas y la puso contra la pared obstruyendo cualquier movimiento de la chica.

Hiroki solo contaba con 14 años, pero era bastante fuerte y alto para un chico de su edad.

-¿Seguro que no pretendes nada?, entonces ¿porque saldrías a estas horas y con ese saco en tus manos?- le preguntó.

-Bueno yo… suéltame- le rogó, si no salía en ese momento de ahí, su hermanastro se chivaría y seguramente la vigilarían constantemente para que no volviera a intentar escaparse.

-¡Ja!, me lo imaginaba, estas harta de vivir aquí y bla, bla, bla… pues se siente hermanita, esto es lo que hay y tendrás que conformarte porque no pienso permitir que te vallas de aquí- cada vez apretaba mas sus muñecas.

-Suéltame, me haces daño- zarandeándose para deshacerse de aquellas manos, pero sus intentos no parecían funcionar en absoluto, solo consiguió que la otra idea volviera a pasar por la mente de Hiroki, y es que esa noche, a él ella le parecía muy hermosa a la luz de la luna, que atravesaba las viejas ventanas del salón y se proyectaba sobre Yumi. En ese momento empezó a acercarse lentamente a ella- ¿qué haces?- preguntó pero él parecía hechizado, y no la oía. ¿Acaso estaba intentando besarla? Nunca había llegado a tanto, y por supuesto no se lo permitiría, por lo que en el último segundo giró la cabeza hacia un lado y los labios de él impactaron contra su mejilla.

Este movimiento tan brusco dejó a Hiroki un poco aturdido, y Yumi aprovechó eso, para encoger una de sus piernas entre ellos dos, darle una patada en el estómago a su hermanastro y derribarlo.

No había tiempo que perder, cogió el saco y salió corriendo por la puerta antes de que la volviera a atrapar.

**Se que este capítulo es un poco cortito, pero antes de proseguir la historia quería saber que os parece esta pequeña introducción. Espero vuestros comentarios. :D**


	2. Los hermanos

**Antes de que empezarais a leer me gustaría agradecer a todos los que habéis leído el primer capitulo de este fic, que me esta costando mucho continuarlo pero que gracias a vuestro apoyo poco a poco lo sacaré adelante. Siento mucho haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar y seguramente muchos de los lectores que me seguían se habrán cansado y habrán decidido dejar este fic de lado, así que especialmente pido perdón a todos aquellos que se cansaron de esperar. Si aún queréis leer el próximo capítulo, aquí lo tenéis!**

Yumi corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, el miedo de volver a estar encerrada en esa espeluznante casa le ponía la piel de gallina, además aún no acababa de creerse que le hubiera hecho frente de aquella forma a su hermanastro, con solo un par de minutos mas, sus padrastros hubieran bajado y la hubieran encerrado de nuevo.

Agotada de toda la carrerilla anterior se dejó caer de rodillas en la entrada del bosque, todo estaba muy oscuro y las siluetas de los árboles parecían grandes gigantes que vigilaban hasta el más mínimo movimiento que hacía. Volteó su cabeza atrás, pensando en que jamás podría volver al que hasta ahora había sido su hogar y sin dudarlo mas comenzó a andar bosque adentro.

Ya se había tropezado unas doscientas veces con las raíces de los árboles, que sobresalían exageradamente del suelo, no cabía duda de que había sido una mala idea entrar en el bosque a esas horas y en su condición, ¿hacia dónde iría ahora? ¿de qué viviría? Cada paso que daba era más inseguro que el anterior pero las ganas de encontrar algo mejor de lo que tenía, le daba la fuerza y la voluntad necesaria para continuar con su camino.

Cada vez se levantaba niebla más densa y por si fuera poco, gracias a la oscuridad dentro de unos minutos no vería absolutamente nada. Finalmente, arrojó su saco al suelo con fuerza y se acurrucó en el tronco rugoso de un árbol. Esperaría hasta que amaneciera y después proseguiría con su largo viaje.

Algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado era despertarse en una cama blandita y con alguien curioso mirándola fijamente.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó con voz varonil, su melena de color azulado le hacía aun mas atractivo, y el mechón de pelo que caía salvajemente por su frente le daba cierto aire de rebeldía.

-M-me llamo Yumi, ¿dónde estoy?- las palabras apenas salían de su boca, así que se aclaró un poco la garganta para seguir preguntando, pero entonces el chico le cortó en seco.

-Estás a salvo, mi hermano te encontró tirada en el bosque y entre los dos te trajimos aquí- ahora lo entendía todo, debió de haberse desmayado de puro agotamiento y ellos dos habían sido lo suficientemente amables como para ayudarla.

-Gracias, si no fuera por vuestra ayuda, yo…

-No tienes por qué darlas, lo hecho, hecho está. Por cierto, yo soy William- se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta con intención de irse de la habitación- Si tienes hambre puedes bajar a la cocina, y de paso saluda a mi hermano, le alegrará saber que te encuentras mejor- ella asintió aún sabiendo que no podía ver su gesto y procedió a desarroparse para seguir sus indicaciones.

Posó su mano en la manilla y tiró de ella dando paso al pasillo lleno de cuadros y de figurillas de madera, una casa sencilla pero muy bonita y acogedora, decorada con tonos marrones y alfombras clásicas, en resumen, toda una antigüedad.

Bajó las escaleras que crujían bajo su peso, según se acercaba al final pudo darse cuenta de la mirada ámbar que con curiosidad la observaba de arriba abajo. Yumi se sonrojó ante eso y se acercó con timidez hasta él.

Tenía un tono de piel dorado y llevaba el pelo bastante largo de un color entre castaño y cobrizo, el cual hacía resaltar aún más sus ojos y todos sus rasgos. Parecía una persona amable y tal como le había dicho William.

-Eres tú… -fue lo único que escupió con brusquedad, ¿de verdad era tan amable como se imaginaba desde un principio? Porque su mirada parecía cambiar por segundos transformándose en una mucho más arrogante y despreciable.

-Yo… muchas gracias por todo, no se como agradecértelo- pero él le cortó de golpe tras ponerse de pie y dirigirse hasta ella.

-No hace falta darlas, aunque si insistes tanto…- con una media sonrisa totalmente atrayente queriendo ver la reacción que tendría su invitada ya que se había acercado mucho más para intimidarla.

- Te agradezco lo que has hecho por mi y te lo devolveré algún día, mañana mismo me iré de aquí, no quiero causaros más molestias- cerró los ojos con fuerzas porque sabía que si le miraba directamente no sería capaz de soltar todo aquello.

-No tienes por qué precipitarte tanto, cualquiera pensaría que te quieres escapar- sonrió nuevamente y Yumi miró al suelo avergonzada, había sido capaz de leerle los pensamientos, ¿tan evidente era que tenía ganas de salir corriendo?

-Yo creo que debe descansar para recuperarse por completo- William aparecía nuevamente tras ellos librándola de la embarazosa situación. Yumi se volteó para mirarlo a los ojos y la acompañó nuevamente a su habitación bajo la mirada penetrante de su hermano Ulrich.

-¿De verdad piensas irte tan pronto? Estás muy débil- quiso informarse antes de dejarla dormir.

-Creo que es lo mejor, no quiero molestar más- soltó sin mala intención en sus palabras.

-¿Lo dices por Ulrich?- preguntó para asegurarse, ella asintió con la cabeza tímidamente. El peliazul suspiró sabiendo exactamente a lo que ella se refería- se lo que quieres decir, parece una persona esquiva y algo arrogante pero te aseguro que en el fondo es todo lo contrario, pero es su forma de ser y dudo que vaya a cambiar.

Cuando el mayor de los hermanos se fue, no pudo evitar que varias lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Le había recordado tanto a él… la noche anterior, en la que su hermanastro se acercaba hasta ella peligrosamente. Había sentido miedo de que se repitiera otra vez. Y no solo eso, se sentía muy sola, sin padres, sin un lugar al que ir y mucho peor… sin rumbo. No había nada tan desesperante como el no saber a donde dirigirse ni que hacer consigo misma. ¿De qué podría vivir? ¿Cómo conseguiría el dinero para poder tener lo esencial y sobrevivir? Estaba claro que le quedaba un largo camino hasta la felicidad y para ese objetivo debía superar muchas calamidades.

Yumi se despertó jadeando a las tres de la mañana, otra vez ese escalofriante sueño en el que corría a través de un interminable pasillo oscuro. Estaba persiguiendo a alguien, una sombra que no podía reconocer pero esta vez era alguien importante para ella, pues mientras más se alejaba, el vacío que sentía se agrandaba.

Lo mejor sería levantarse a refrescarse un poco la cara con agua fría y de paso tranquilizarse un poco. Aunque se detuvo tras abrir la puerta, ¿Cómo encontraría el cuarto de baño? Ni siquiera conocía la casa y como alguno de los hermanos la encontrara, a saber que pensarían de ella.

Pero prefería arriesgarse y quitarse el sudor de la frente para posteriormente irse a dormir otra vez.

Salió al pasillo y miró hacia los dos lados, se decantó por la izquierda, hacia la única puerta que había y pasando de largo por las escaleras hacia el piso inferior. Sujetó la manilla con suavidad y empujó hacia adentro quedándose abrumada por la oscuridad, aquella habitación era demasiado grande como para ser el cuarto de baño. Para asegurarse se quedó quieta unos segundos sin mover un solo músculo y efectivamente escuchó una débil respiración, señal de que fuera quien fuese de los dos, descansaba plácidamente.

Se dio media vuelta cambiando de sentido y esta vez yendo al ala derecha del pasillo.

Por suerte a la segunda iba la vencida, entró sin hacer ruido y juntó sus manos para llenarlas de agua echándosela por la cara. Acto seguido, se secó con una toalla limpia y sintió el fresco aire de la medianoche sobre toda su cara. Ahora ya podría dormir tranquila hasta la mañana. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose relajada y abrió otra vez la puerta del baño para salir. Caminó a tientas hasta su cuarto y entró dentro cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Desgraciadamente se chocó con algo que le hizo retroceder un par de pasos. Temiendo averiguar quien se encontraba ahí finalmente se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. La última persona con la que le gustaría encontrarse en ese instante estaba frente a ella con una mirada entre curiosa y divertida.

-¿Q-Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella tan rápido como pudo reprimiendo las ganas de salir corriendo.

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti ¿no crees?- casi leyendo sus pensamientos alargó su mano hasta el marco de la puerta evitando que escapara- ¿Acaso no sabes que es de mala educación espiar a los demás mientras duermen?- a Yumi la sangre se le congeló al oír esas palabras, ¡se había equivocado de habitación! Notaba como poco a poco su cara se ponía como un tomate.

-No es lo que tu piensas- bajó la mirada e intentó escabullirse bajo el brazo del chico, al principio lo logró pero después Ulrich se dio cuenta y consiguió agarrarla de la muñeca y apresarla contra la pared.

-¿Qué es lo que debería pensar entonces?- su voz mucho mas atrayente se filtraba a través de los oídos de Yumi hasta su cerebro y retumbando en toda su cabeza. El rostro del castaño se acercó mucho más a ella hasta el punto de notar su aliento cerca de su oreja.

No encontraba las palabras exactas para contestarle y salir de aquella situación tan embarazosa pero poco a poco comenzaba a marearse, llegó al punto en el que no sabía si quiera dónde estaba ni que hacía.

Por un impulso le dio un gran empujón en el pecho sobresaltándolo y aprovechando ese mismo instante para encerrarse en su habitación. Estaba claro cual sería para ella el siguiente paso. Mañana por la mañana se habría ido de allí.

**Esto es todo por ahora, espero subir pronto la continuación y no haceros esperar tanto como la última vez... quizás en un par de días tenga listo el siguiente capítulo, a ver si las ganas de escribir no desaparecen :) Gracias a los que leeis y sobre todo a los que comentáis por seguir ahí. Todos los comentarios me ayudan para continuar con los fics ^^. Un saludo!**


	3. Noia, la ciudad de piedra

**Holaa! Para quienes esperabais este tercer capítulo, aquí lo tenéis y espero que os guste. Por cierto, no se si os habréis fijado pero me he dignado a hacer un dibujo para representar el fic jajaja, es un poco cutre pero al menos algo es algo :) ****¡a leer se ha dicho!**

Aquella noche no había vuelto a pegar ojo, algo en su interior se oprimía al recordar el momento. ¿Quizás todo lo que había vivido anteriormente la habría marcado de por vida? Le habría afectado lo suficiente como para no poder acercarse demasiado a un chico. De todas formas no le hacía gracia el comportamiento que tenía, ya le había dicho lo agradecida que estaba pero de ahí a hacerla sentir miedo e inseguridad como si fuera un ratoncillo asustado… había un abismo. Se había pasado. Aunque con el empujón que le había dado, ahora también se sentía avergonzada como para volver a cruzarse con el por la mañana.

Eran las siete y media y comenzaba a amanecer. Yumi se asomó por la ventana manteniendo su mirada fija en el horizonte durante unos segundos. Sería el momento idóneo para desaparecer, hizo la cama y bajó las escaleras sin hacer ruido. Quizás debería dejar una nota o avisar de que se iba, pero no tenía la suficiente confianza en sí misma como para hacerlo. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas comenzar de nuevo y rehacer su vida.

No supo orientarse muy bien, ya que cuando la trajeron estaba inconsciente. Se decantó por el camino de la izquierda y se puso en marcha andando durante unas pocas horas.

Sin embargo, por muy silenciosa que ella fuera, aquella noche no había sido la única en desvelarse. En una de las ventanas más altas de la casa, apoyado en el marco de madera, permanecía Ulrich tomando el aire refrescante de la mañana. Su rostro mostraba preocupación, aunque muchos no lo habrían notado o lo habrían negado por su forma de ser. Sentía curiosidad por aquella chica, su procedencia y su manera de actuar. No todos los días se encontraba a una joven perdida en el bosque y sin las suficientes fuerzas como para seguir adelante. Quizás huía de algo o de alguien.

Pero simplemente se dedicó a observar como se alejaba a medida que el sol calentaba más y más. Permaneció ahí estático hasta que la delgada figura desapareció en la lejanía.

Al ver que el viaje llegaba a su fin o, al menos, a la que sería una de sus primeras paradas, provocó una gran sonrisa en su boca. Se acercó hasta las murallas de piedra traspasándolas lentamente y mirando con cuidado todo a su alrededor. Una leve y alegre musiquilla llegaba a sus oídos a medida que se adentraba más en el interior del pueblo. Había guardias vigilando la entrada y una gran plaza adornada con entre quince y veinte puestos con repletos de productos, era el día del mercadillo y el ambiente que se respiraba la hacía sentir realmente libre. Como si hubiera vuelto a su niñez y esta vez tuviera la oportunidad de aprovechar todo lo que no había podido.

Paseó lentamente mirando a ambos lados, había fruta y verduras de diversas clases, también tenían pequeños corrales a la vista con animales; gallinas, patos, conejos y otros vendían productos caseros como leche, huevos y miel.

Este último le llamó especialmente la atención, le costaba un poco andar entre la gente porque la mayoría de los aldeanos parecían ajetreados. Aunque más de uno se paraba a observarla, lo que llevó a Yumi a pensar que no vestía adecuadamente.

Se acercó como pudo hasta quedar en primera fila y ver a una chica delicada y de pelo rosa. No paraba ni un segundo, se sincronizaba a la perfección para atender a todos los clientes pero cuando se hubo calmado un poco la cosa y solo había un par de personas más a parte de Yumi, se dirigió a ella.

-¡Hola! ¿Tu eres nueva, verdad?- preguntó con una sonrisa. Llevaba bastante tiempo trabajando en el puesto y a la mayoría de sus clientes los veía más de tres veces por semana.

-Em… si, acabo de llegar- entonces la chica le cortó y terminó por ella.

-Y supongo que no sabes donde estás ni tienes ningún sitio en mente donde pasar la noche- dijo mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trapo viejo, justo había estado cortando un poco de queso fresco para una chiquilla. Yumi asintió con la cabeza algo avergonzada, ¿tan evidente era que estaba perdida? –No te preocupes, aquí la gente es más simpática de lo que parece, te irás dando cuenta con los días.

-No se cuanto tiempo me quedaré- respondió ella –se podría decir que voy sin rumbo fijo.

-Interesante… si te soy sincera, me has llamado la atención desde que te has acercado, es extraño pero me inspiras mucha confianza- Yumi sonrió al escuchar eso.

Entonces, en unos segundos el puesto comenzó a llenarse hasta arriba como si de una ola de gente se tratase.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó sin levantar la vista de lo que hacía.

-Soy Yumi.

-Yo me llamo Aelita, oye Yumi, ¿te importaría echarme una mano con esto? Cuanto antes acabe antes podré recoger y antes nos iremos a casa.

-¿Irnos?- Aelita asintió. Yumi no se creía lo que escuchaba, ¿acaso la estaba invitando? De todas formas aunque no fuera verdad, aquella chica se había comportado muy bien con ella y no le costaba en absoluto ayudarla. Dio la vuelta al puesto y entró junto a ella dirigiéndose a los clientes.

-Yumi, bienvenida a Noia, la ciudad de piedra.

Estuvieron alrededor de media hora de un lado para otro atendiendo a todos los clientes. La verdad es que siempre era uno de los puestos que más clientela atraía por la buena calidad de sus productos y hasta los habitantes de la otra punta se acercaban de vez en cuando.

-Esta es la última clienta- dijo Yumi dándole una cesta de mimbre con dos docenas de huevos y obteniendo a cambio cinco monedas de oro.

-Has sido de gran ayuda- dijo Aelita contenta, se sentía más a gusto trabajando con Yumi, pero ahora tocaba recoger todo. Comenzó a meter los botes de miel que habían sobrado a una caja de madera, Yumi hizo lo mismo que ella. Fue entonces cuando nuevamente la gente comenzó a agolparse cerca de los puestos, a ambos lados.

-¿Otra oleada de clientes?- dijo Yumi alarmada.

-No, es él, el principe de Noia, vuelve de su marcha y los pueblerinos se apartan para que pueda pasar junto a sus caballeros- le explicó Aelita, aunque demostraba tranquilidad, se sentía algo nerviosa esperando el momento de poder verle la cara.

-El príncipe… -¿cómo sería? ¿Quizás tan arrogante como tenía entendido que los de la realeza solían ser? Aelita parecía totalmente sumergida en su mundo, así que se dedicó a esperar la llegada como todos los demás.

Le costaba bastante ver entre tantas cabezas pero por suerte iban montados en caballos, por lo que no tuvo problemas.

Las trompetas sonaron y entonces los caballos desfilaron con suma tranquilidad camino al castillo. La gente aplaudía y gritaba emocionada, mayormente las jóvenes del lugar que no paraban de susurrar y reirse con nerviosismo. Seguramente todas ellas estarían coladitas por él.

Unos segundo más tarde, finalmente apareció, con su aura de superioridad, fue el primero en adelantarse, ya que dirigía al resto del grupo. Sin embargo, el consejero de mayor confianza del príncipe, se acercó hasta él para comentarle un par de cosas.

-Ese es Jeremie, uno de los consejeros reales, es quien planea todas las estrategias de las batallas y desde que tomó ese cargo Noia y sus aliados no han perdido ni una de ellas- le explicó.

Yumi volvió la vista al príncipe y Jeremie, observándo que su alteza se disponía a quitarse el casco de plata y mostrar su rostro a la muchedumbre. Lo sostuvo con sus dos manos y al quitarselo agitó la cabeza para que su melena rubia cayera cual cascada. Normalmente solía atarla con una especie de cinta morada pero cuando salía, acostumbraba a dejárselo suelto pues de aquella forma era más cómodo.

Los ojos de Aelita brillaron con fuerza y Yumi tampoco podía apartar la mirada, miles de preguntas bombardeaban su cabeza pero solo podía dedicarse a observar aquel rostro y la amplia sonrisa que mostró cuando una pequeña se acercó a él con un ramo de flores. El príncipe lo aceptó de buen gusto dándole las gracias.

-¿Verdad que es amable? No es como otros príncipes ni nobles, no desprecia a los demás.

-¡A ti te gusta!- le saltó Yumi sorprendiéndola y provocando que se sonrojara al instante.

-¡N-no! ¡Claro que no! Me estaba fijando en su consejero, ¿qué te hace pensar que hablaba del príncipe?

-Cuando ha agitado su melena te han brillado los ojos- soltó convencida, aunque tampoco podía saber si era cierto, pues incluso ella misma no había podido evitar mirarlo fijamente. Entonces Aelita cogió un poco de paja que tenía en un montón para ponerla dentro de las cajas y asegurar los botes de cristal, y se la arrojó comenzándo una pelea.

-Eso ha sido mala idea…- Yumi al ver que sonreía, ella también continuó lanzando paja. Sus gritillos eran camuflados por los del resto de la gente, pero fueron suficientes para llamar la atención de Jeremie, quien giró la cabeza a su izquierda y vio a las dos chicas llenas de paja y con el pelo revuelto. No pudo ocultar una sonrisa. El príncipe, quién hasta hace un momento charlaba con él, advirtió que no contestaba y que estaba hablando solo, así que se asomó un poco para ver que era aquello que tanto le había llamado la atención a su amigo como para ignorarlo.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó perplejo, a la chica con pelo de color rosa quizás la había visto antes, no estaba del todo seguro. Pero a la otra no la conocía, de haberlo hecho, dudaba que pudiera olvidar un rostro tan peculiar como el suyo. Era evidente que no pertenecía a Noia, tanto por sus rasgos como por su vestimenta.

Los caballos de ambos se pararon de golpe provocando a su paso que el resto se detuvieran. Toda la gente alrededor se giró también en dirección a las dos chicas sin saber qué ocurría. Algunas de las jóvenes se quejaban enfadadas, celosas de que hubieran captado la atención de ambos chicos.

Ellas dos se detuvieron en seco al de un rato de darse cuenta de que más de media ciudad les prestaba atención. Se avergonzaron inmediatamente y tan pronto como empezaron a pelearse, siguieron recogiendo todo.

Yumi, en cambio, se atrevió a mirar una última vez al príncipe, cruzando la mirada con la suya, fue cosa de tan solo unos segundos pues acto seguido continuaron con la marcha. Pero le sorprendía que ellas dos hubieran destacado de tal manera como para llamar la atención del mismísimo príncipe.

-Parece que le has gustado- comentó Aelita entre susurros. Le había dado tiempo a afirmar que ambos se miraban el uno al otro.

-Si, claro, seguro que lo que le ha llamado la atención es este vestido tan destrozado que llevo puesto, debe ser la monstruosidad mas horrible que haya visto en toda su vida- comenzó a reirse contagiándo a Aelita con su risa.

-Bueno, tenemos que acabar de recoger, que yo ya tengo hambre y seguro que tu también.

La marcha hacia el castillo se había acabado y la gente se dispersó en seguida. Yumi se volteó para recoger las últimas cajas pequeñas que quedaban y justo entonces distinguió a alguien que se acercaba. No se lo podía creer, era él, ¿la habría seguido hasta allí? No supo que hacer, así que corrió para esconderse tras las cajas más grandes.

Aelita no entendía nada, pero advirtió que seguramente querría librarse de aquel chico.

-¿Ya has cerrado?- preguntó él sin siquiera saludar.

-¡Eres un maleducado, Ulrich! Tienes que aprender a saludar a la gente. Y si, está cerrado.

-No hacen falta saludos, tu y yo nos conocemos de sobra, Aelita- con una de sus típicas sonrisas y a la que ella ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Que sepas que esas sonrisas ya no funcionan conmigo… y como no te dignas ni a decirme "buenos días" ya te estas marchando por donde has venido- entonces él se acercó algo más hasta ella.

-Venga, no seas así, sabes de sobra el viaje tan largo que hago para llegar aquí- con voz algo más suplicante pero que igualmente guardaba cierto tono arrogante y altivo.

-Esta bien, con tal de perderte de vista lo que sea- cedió, le dio lo mismo que solía ir a comprar cada dos o tres días.

-Si estas deseando que venga para verme- soltó de golpe cuando ya hubo obtenido lo que quería, dejándola al mismo tiempo descolocada y enfadada.

Antes de darle tiempo a contestar, desapareció. Aelita se acecó hasta Yumi sobresaltándola.

-Ya se ha ido, puedes salir de ahí- le avisó –si conoces a Ulrich, no me extraña que quieras esconderte de él, ¡es un creído sin remedio!- Yumi sonrió y finalmente acabaron de guardar todo. –Por cierto, ¿de qué lo conoces?

-Es una larga historia…

-¡Pues cuando comamos me la tienes que contar!- le insistió, Yumi asintió agradecida, aún le sorprendía como en un par de horas que había estado con Aelita, hubieran logrado tener tantísima confianza como para hablar de su pasado con ella.

-Por cierto, aún no me has dicho como se llama tu príncipe- dijo montándose en el carro guiado por dos caballos, habían metido todas sus cosas en la parte de atrás que estaba al descubierto y ellas irían guiando a los caballos.

-¡No es mi principe!- insistió.

-Está bien, como quieras- se dio por vencida al ver que no daría su brazo a torcer.

-Se llama Odd Della Robbia.

**Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, ¿qué os ha parecido? No sabía muy bien qué hacer y me cuesta bastante pensar en todo lo que vaya a pasar, pero bueno, si a vosotros os gusta, entonces supongo que tendré que continuarla. Muchísimas gracias a quienes comentais, no sabéis lo mucho que me animais para seguir escribiendo, sin comentarios estoy segura de que me costaría el doble ponerme a escribir. De todas formas gracias también a quienes se pasan a leer el fic. Espero poder actualizar dentro de unos pocos días. Un saludo! ;)**


End file.
